


These Beautiful Stars (Trapped in the Void)

by Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Beautiful "stars", Fluff, Hopefully to the rescue(?), Just Bear With Me, Kinda Wholesome, Mentions of other AUs, Or Diligence, Silvia has the soul of Loyalty, Silvia remains RESETS, Story isn't fully developed yet, Unfair Trials, You'll know what I mean soon, trapped with Gaster and the other 7 souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen
Summary: The power of RESET, a power that should only belong to the deity of Fate. But somehow, it landed into the hands of a child? Absurd! As punishment for "taking the course of time" into their own hands, Fate decides to take their older sister, Silvia, away. Now the 14-year-old girl is trapped in the Void with a melt-y skeleton and 7 ghosts.
Relationships: AU!Sans & OC, Asgore & OC, Asgore/Toriel, Asgore/Toriel & Asriel & Chara, Blue Soul & OC, Gaster & OC, Gaster & Sans & Papyrus, Green Soul & OC, Light Blue Soul & OC, Mettaton & OC, Older Sister!OC & Asriel, Older Sister!OC & Chara, Older Sister!OC & Frisk, Orange Soul & OC, Papyrus/Mettaton, Purple Soul & OC, Sans & Papyrus, Toriel & OC, Undyne/Alphys, Yellow Soul & OC, alphys & oc, etc. - Relationship, papyrus & oc, sans & oc, undyne & oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	These Beautiful Stars (Trapped in the Void)

I trudged after my lil' sibling, Frisk, and the all of the most important monsters, forcing every foot forwards as my energy drained bit by bit. Oh sweet Mother Mary, why did I feel so tired? And heavy? Like I'm gaining more weight with each passing seconds. All I wanted to do was sleep. Falling face first sounded kinda appealing actually. But nobody seem to notice that I was falling behind. 

I heaved one more step, stepping out of where the barrier once was, before my legs simply refused to go any further. That isn't good, I'm not dehydrated or anything, and I'm not lacking any minerals I don't think. Suddenly, I became dizzy, so very, very dizzy. Unlike everyone else, I couldn't take the time to enjoy the sunset, which I haven't seen in ages. I was too busy on trying to stay awake, I couldn't bring myself to care about what the effing hell they were effing saying. I leaned against the the cave wall to support myself as my knees wobbled, shaky as they were. What the hell was going on?

I was sweating so hard right now, but it still like I was overheating. My curly locks stuck to my face as it rested in my palm, attempting to regain my composure....but in the end of all, I failed to succeed. My legs gave out as I toppled onto the ground. Frisk immediately stopped talking as they heard the ' _thud!'_ They, and everyone else, whipped around to see me barely clinging onto consciousness. Frisk instantly ran to my side as my eyes weakly followed their trail. The little kid dropped to their knees as worry was evident on them. "Sissy? Are you okay? What's wrong?" The 8-year-old's meek, soft voice was frantic. Despite my extreme dizziness, I could tell Frisk was barely keeping it together.   
  
"SANS? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE HUMAN?" Papy asked his older yet very much shorter brother.

"i dunno paps. hey kid? is something up?" Sans asked, concerned hinted in his deep, smooth voice.  
  
"My child?" Toriel's confusion could be heard somewhere in the background.  
  
"..." Was Asgore's, Asriel's, and everyone else's response was dead silence as they watch in horror.  
  
My eyes scanned the area, inevitably landed on Frisk, and I offered a weak smile. "...don't worry... about..me...I'll be...okay..." I reassured everybody, mostly Frisk, weakly. Frisk shook their head in disbelief as tears welled from corners of their eyes.  
  
"N-no sissy, y-you're fading...! Y-your b-body is f-fading a-away..!" Frisk cried, their brave mask cracking much too quickly.  
  
"...I..am..?...then...I'm..sorry..." I smiled softly, weakly, apologetically. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I found barely enough strength to weakly lift my arm and cup Frisk's cheek against my palm. Frisk nuzzled into my hand as they sobbed. "...I..love you...my baby...sibling..." Frisk's horrified face, that I had to see in what seemed to be in my final moments, will forever haunt me. Haunt me, til the end of time. Then, I fell into a **_void_** of darkness.

  
\------------------

The next time I woke up, I surrounded by a blinding darkness. Seven different colored hearts hovered above me. I recognized them as the 7 humans who fell and _died._ My soul, an indigo heart, floated on top of my chest. I realized it must be _my_ soul. I could hear the already-dead souls chatting, but they were speaking so quietly, I couldn't hear what they were saying. I groaned-their attention immediately fell onto me-and I tried to force to my tired body to sit up in reaction to the instinct of needing to observe my surroundings, but a ghastly, floating skeletal hand pushed my shoulder. It silently urged me to lay back down.   
  
" ~~ ** _(Child_ _, lie back down, won't you? You must rest,)_**~~ " An eerie, but also soothing voice spoke softly to the right of me. He-I assumed-was right, I still very dizzy with a side of nausea. I let the hand of the stranger push me down while another hand moved to rest against my upper back to soften my landing back on the ground(?) before they faded from sight. I was too tired to question any of this. I just hoped it was all just a dream. That I would wake up and I would be back in bed, with Frisk asleep in my arms after coming to my room because of certain night terrors.....

**NOPE.**

\-----------------


End file.
